This Federation
by Green Hat
Summary: I missed the lesson that said life was fair, same as I missed the one on how to do long division. In the Lylat Federation, people grow up fast.
1. This Federation

Disclaimer: I own little of any importance

**This Federation**

I missed the lesson that said life was fair. Same as I missed the one on how to do long division. I was probably off running the streets at the time, surviving on little more than roasted rats and my wits. That isn't as bad as it sounds. There are worse things. We're supposed to live in the _civilised_ world. That's a joke. What we live in is a Federation where people _do_ disappear, where if you haven't got the power, or the influence, you won't be found. I'm not unique. Not by any means. My life's been a little… unusual shall we say, but that doesn't make me unique. There are plenty of children like me out there, doing the same things as me to survive. When I think of them my life seems kinda cushy. I have no complaints. In the Lylat Federation people grow up fast.

I don't know why I'm telling you this. I guess it helps to write it down. To put my thoughts into words, you know? Maybe you don't. We live in a time dominated by war. At one point there seemed to be more orphans than not. It's true what they say, everyone lost someone to Andross. Father, mother, sister, brother, or the whole lot, all in one go. Whole families were wiped out. This war was one against the civilians, no-one was safe, not even me, in my less obtrusive corner of the Federation, far from the bright lights. Avions aren't big warriors, especially if it involves flying anywhere. We're birds that are afraid to fly, most of us anyway. I know I always come back to that, but it seems so absurd. I lost my grandfather in the battle of San-Tidi, in the Federation's _glorious_ last stand. Andross and his forces wiped the floor with us. I was six. A tender age? Not in this Federation.

I lie. My life didn't go downhill until after my seventh birthday. But that is a very different story, and not one I want to tell. I want to tell you something noble, something fantastic… so far I'm coming up short. I helped deliver a baby once. Does that count? It was… I'm not sure… magical, but I wished the circumstances could have been better. It was amazing and soul destroying, all at the same time. Anyone who thinks life's fair is an idiot. In case you were wondering, the baby died.

I've seen some appalling things in my short lifetime. I'm not as old as everyone thinks. There would be public outcry if anyone knew, because I'm a recognised face. No-one cares about the shadows, the people who _subsist_ around the corners of society. Everyone knows who I mean, but few people will admit it. It's embarrassing, a taboo, isn't it? If we ignore the problem, maybe it'll go away?

Worlds have been destroyed by the actions of mass government. We've destroyed planets by turning them into industrial dumping grounds. We only realised what we were doing too late. People blame Andross for the pollution, but Zoness was beyond redemption long before he was born. We have all become the "Destroyer of Worlds". Maybe we learn from our mistakes, maybe we don't. Maybe we'll repeat them, again, and again for an eternity. I am not an optimist.

We walk a fine road. On either side lies perdition, oblivion. Sometimes I wonder that life exists at all! Then I look around and wonder at life's majesty and variety. There are four distinct races on our ship alone. Each with its individual traits, both good and bad. I know why I'm writing this now; because life is fragile. I've seen it smothered like a flame many, many times-its part of the job description. For me, death's an occupational hazard. I'm writing this down in the hope, that if something were to happen, some record of my life will be left behind. I have no children, can't see that happening, least not for a _very_ long time. I want to leave something behind. I'd like to hope my actions have made a difference. Made life better for some people, but I can never be sure. I want to know that if I go out to one more battle, and don't come back, something of me will remain. Is that an arrogant wish?

People don't see me for who I really am. We all wear masks, but mine's somewhat ornate. People look at me, see a certain face, a certain species, a certain way of carrying oneself and make assumptions. I'm not the person everyone thinks I am. This façade serves a purpose-it is my shield, my defence from the world, my security. In the words of Iago "I am not what I am".

So what is it that _really_ matters in the world? I suppose the answer's different for all of us. Our legacy, our family, our friendships… Our conquests, our power? I don't know. Maybe some questions don't have answers. Maybe that's what I'm trying to explain. Maybe what I'm really trying to do is justify the ways of this Federation to myself. Explain why there is so much war, why children die in the dark places. Explain why, in a _civilised_ world there is a need for people like me, a mercenary. I'm a hired killer. There's no other way to put it. Anything else would be a euphemism, and not a very good one. There's another war coming you see. It's been brewing since before I was born. No-one finished Andross the last time. This new war is coming, _someone_ will finish it now. Or I will. It probably _won't_ be my fight. I'm just the wingman; I'm not destined to be the hero. That's someone else's burden. They're welcome to it.

Life is not fair. Anyone who thinks so is either an idiot or impossibly naïve. In this, the Lylat Federation, children grow up very, very fast.


	2. The world was different

The world was… different, back when I was born. Come to think about it, it's gone downhill since then, you see… I was born the year Andross was sent away. The year he went that little bit too far with his experiments, when one too many of his bio-weapons got beyond him. The Federation Senate was more than patient with him. I suppose he got what he deserved, being exiled to Venom, but he didn't see it like that. I can't shake the knowledge that I and my team-mates probably wouldn't be here without him, he wasn't always bad. Like I said, that was the year I was born, do you think that was an omen?

I had a kinda sweet childhood, even if it was cut a little short. I guess I never realised how lucky I was, but come on, I was a kid, most kids on the better side of society don't appreciate all they have. Everyone complains life isn't fair. In truth, I didn't want for anything, maybe I was spoilt. Yeah, I was, now that I think about it. I'm almost ashamed to admit-private school, a mother who didn't have to work, a father who was a mercenary. Ah, that's where you frown, right? Yeah, most people do. He was away a lot, I missed him, even as a child I always had that niggling worry that he wouldn't come home to us, me and my mum. I suppose it was inevitable one day those fears would be realised.

I was eight in the first Andross War. I was aware of the destruction around me. I was living on Corneria, I would have had to have been blind not to. I lost school friends... I walked down ruined streets, played in the rubble where the local shop used to be. At the time I thought it was just one big game. Though all the while that quiet voice in the back of my mind whispered that dad had been gone a really long time. A child, at least not one like me, doesn't notice the world dissolving around him. I've never seen so many adults crying.

My father just didn't come back with Peppy after one mission. That day is etched in my memory… I guess it's one of those things that will stay with me forever, one of the things that will haunt me on my deathbed, if I don't go down in a ball of smoke and flame. I felt so betrayed, so abandoned; on that day life wasn't fair, not for me, nor the millions of others standing in identical shoes. I was too young to understand, I had yet to be moulded by the world's cruel realities, at eight years old I was luckier than some, I was still young.

My mother went next. She'd been in hospital a lot while dad was away fighting Andross… To this day I don't really know what was wrong with her. I'm told it was fatal, and her end would have been slow and painful. She saved me from having to witness that, now, I don't resent her for it. At the time I was angry, but then I was just told she'd died… It wasn't until much later that I found out the truth.

That left me and Peppy alone together, maybe he was a little young to have me, but he'd made a promise, and he kept it. That promise saved more than just me, I guess he thought I needed a couple of playmates! Not all the orphans of the Federation were made by the war. There's a lot I don't know.

As you can imagine I have a lot of reasons to want to see the end of Andross. He destroyed my family. His legacy will live on in the screams and tears of a generation. I don't hate many people, not with real genuine hatred, but him… For him I can make an exception.

Falco asked me to write this. I don't usually do what he asks, hey, _I'm_ supposed to be in charge! …but something in his voice made me agree. He's not sincere very often, not with me anyway. I guess maybe he's afraid, this'll be our first real mission, the first time it's ever mattered. There's more than just our lives riding on this. The Star Fox team is flying once again, and the burden on our silver wings is heavy. We'll win. I'm determined; I'll kick Andross and all his evil schemes to the other side of the Federation!

Or get blown into little tiny pieces, one or the other.

Falco also asked me what my priorities are. I honestly don't know. I can only guess at his. He keeps a lot of secrets. But that's his choice. My priorities… I want revenge, I know that much. I'm not afraid of anything; nothing will stand in _my_ way. My name will become as famous as my father's. I'll surpass him, it'll be my name in lights, I'll be the one to finally finish Andross. I'll be a hero, like my father, only better.

The world was different, back when I was born. But now, I'll lead it back towards what it used to be. Our silver wings will bring peace back to the Lylat Federation…


End file.
